


The Pirate King

by Perveteer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, I don't know if it exists, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pirates, Rape, but I'm making it now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perveteer/pseuds/Perveteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin stows away on board what he thinks is an innocent cargo ship. He soon realizes he's in for a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, Bollocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin finds himself on a Navy ship. Chaos ensues.

Gavin shifted uncomfortably, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He wasn't sure this was going to work, but he was dumb enough to try. He figured the worst that could happen was being thrown off the ship, or having international police called on him. He approached the large ship that he was told was heading to America. He had left his partner, Dan, without even telling him. Dan had just been stationed over in eastern Europe, and Gavin's plan was to quietly disappear to the States and start a new life. He loved Dan, he really did, but he just couldn't handle all the pressure the man put on him. 

Since his enlistment, he had become more and more violent, turning on Gavin at the most unpredictable times. Gavin figured the only way to get away from him was to go as far away as he could before Dan got back. He was only carrying a few hundred pounds, which he'd have to figure out how to convert into US dollars, some clothes and food, and his phone. 

He sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. The men that occupied the ship he was sneaking onto had left it for the night, giving the young Brit the perfect chance to sneak on and into the cargo hold. Looking around him one last time, he crouched and approached the dock. 

"Balls deep, I suppose," he muttered to himself. He crept slowly onto the ship, and below the deck. His heart was pounding nearly out of his chest the entire time. He had never even been on a ship before, let alone illegally snuck onto one. He found what he thought was a decent hiding place behind some crates, and settled down, as out of view as he could possibly be.

He played around with his phone and silently wondered if it would actually work out at sea, or if he would get service all the way over in America. Probably not, he thought, that would just be ridiculous. He locked it and stiffened when he heard footsteps above him. He had no idea how long he sat there like that, before the ship actually started moving. His heart began racing again. No going back now, they were actually leaving the harbor. He could hear the muffled voices of men out on the deck, and tried his hardest to hear what they were saying. He only caught bits and pieces, and wondered how long it would take to reach the US. When the voices all faded out and the footsteps dwindled down to just a few, he guessed it was nighttime and most of the men were asleep.

Boredom burned fiercely at him, and he resisted the urge to get up and move around the ship. Instead, he closed his eyes and slowly relaxed, the rocking motions of the ship lulling him off to sleep. He didn't even wake up when his phone flashed and beeped, indicating low battery.

\---

"Hey, mind going down and checking the cargo? I thought I heard something beeping down there when I passed by."

The man looked at his fellow officer incredulously. "Beeping? Did you tell the captain?" 

The first sailor nodded, and smirked. "I did, and he told me to have someone check it out. You're it, big guy."

The second seaman grumbled and adjusted the tie on his uniform. "Better not be a fucking bomb, I swear to god..." 

He descended the stairs into the cargo hold, looking around at the mass of crates. How the hell was he supposed to find whatever the fuck was beeping in here? The man sighed and began poking around, cautiously moving boxes, and then his eye caught something. The tip of a... A sneaker? He edged closer to it, and peeked around the box. There was a young man sleeping, with a phone on the floor by his hand. He picked the phone up and tried hitting a button. He assumed the battery was dead, which explained the beeping noise the other man had heard. He backed up, and quietly climbed the stairs. 

The first sailor was waiting for him. "Find anything?" he asked with concern. The man held up the cell phone.

"We've got a stowaway. Skinny little blonde fucker. Might wanna radio the captain down."

Moments later, Captain Ramsey was standing in front of the sleeping boy, his arms folded over his chest and a disdainful look on his face. He produced a pistol from beneath his coat and cocked it, pointing it directly at Gavin's head.

"Time to wake up, asshole."


	2. Not So Top.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff decides Gavin might be useful to him, personally.

There was a clicking noise, and then a voice. Gavin's eyes snapped open and widened as they fell on the three men in front of him, and then the gun. The man holding the gun was bearded, and dressed in military garb. Gavin paled. _Am I on a Navy ship?_

The one he could only assume was the captain stepped closer, expertly aiming the pistol at the bridge of Gavin's nose.

"All right, asshole. You've got about five seconds to explain who you are and what the fuck you're doing on my ship before I paint it a nice red color."

He clutched at his bag and squawked loudly, making a big show of taking in his surroundings.

"Wha-- Where am I? How did I get here?" The captain rolled his eyes.

"Nice try, kid." He stepped closer, pressing the cold metal against Gavin's forehead. Gavin could feel panicked tears coming to his eyes.

"Wait! Please! I-I was trying to get to America, I thought this was just a cargo ship! Honest! Please don't shoot me, I... I..." He was reduced to stammering and holding his backpack tightly against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the barrel leave his skin and barely breathed a sigh of relief before his hair was roughly grabbed.

"You two leave." 

The sailors nodded at the captain and quickly left the cargo hold, resuming their duties above deck. He gripped Gavin's hair tightly, causing him to let out a choked whimper.

"English, huh? That's a nice accent you've got. What's your name, you little bastard?" He was smirking at the boy now, and Gavin certainly didn't like the look in his eyes. He took a shaky breath and spoke.

"I-It's Gavin... Uh, sir," he added, trying to be as respectful to the captain as he could. That earned a snort from the older man.

"Learning some manners, eh Gavin? Well I'm Captain Geoff Ramsey." He seemed to be in deep thought for a while, then stood. "Maybe," he mused, "I'll let you keep your brains in that pretty little head of yours if you can help me out here." 

Gavin blinked, and before he had time to react, Geoff was unbuckling his trousers. He grabbed another, tighter fistful of the brit's hair and Gavin felt his stomach tightening at the man's erection nearly an inch from his face. He stared in horror at the captain for a moment, and the return of the barrel to the side of his head told him he had to make a choice. Quickly.

Gavin's back was against a crate, there wasn't really anywhere he could go. In a desperate attempt to save his life, he closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth. It was entered almost immediately, and Gavin had to hold back a choke at his suddenly full mouth.

"Good choice there, boy," the captain responded with a dark tone. He tugged on Gavin's hair, forcing himself deeper into the boy's mouth and down into his throat. Gavin tried his best to zone out and just breathe as the larger man face fucked him. He muttered a few "Good boy"s before burying himself in Gavin's mouth and releasing. Gavin swallowed as quickly as he could, choking and sputtering when the captain pulled out. He chuckled and thumbed a bit of drool off the side of Gavin's chin and released his hair. Gavin stared at the ground as Geoff buckled his belt back and straightened out his uniform.

Without warning, he jerked Gavin to his feet and reached into his back pocket for a pair of handcuffs, holding Gavin's arms behind his back and tightening them around his wrists. Gavin whimpered again as he was jerked towards the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna keep you in my cabin for a while," the man muttered as he dragged the younger boy by his hair across the ship and up to his chambers.

Gavin had the sinking feeling it was going to be a long trip.


	3. Captured From Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds himself in even deeper shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really hard to write while my roommates are watching Happy Gilmore downstairs. I keep trying to be serious, and then chokelaughing.

Gavin was handcuffed on the floor in the Captain's cabin when he woke up the next morning, groaning. His ankles had been cuffed together as well. He shifted, looking around the room. Geoff wasn't in, and he was alone. The man had spared him the previous night, allowing him to just curl up on the floor and sleep. He tugged at his wrists, testing the cuffs behind his back and silently wondering if he could wriggle his hands in front of him. 

Even if he did, though, where would he go? He was stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean, nowhere near land, completely at the mercy of a goddamn Navy captain. He thudded his head against the wall and groaned.

"Bollocks." He had certainly not planned for getting caught, and especially not for being held as some kind of sex prisoner. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and Geoff stepped in the room, eyeing the other.

"I see you're awake," he observed. Gavin sneered and straightened his back.

"Nothin' gets past you, does it Captain?" Geoff crossed the distance between them quickly and gripped Gavin's hair roughly, jerking his face upwards towards him. A squeak of pain left the younger man, and nothing else.

"Is that how you're gonna be, you little fuck? I could've just tied a brick around your neck and thrown you overboard," he growled, emphasizing his words by jerking Gavin's head against the wall with a loud smack. Gavin groaned, trying to pull away from the man.

"Just fucking let me go!" Gavin raised his voice. "You're a goddamn asshole."

"See, Gavin, that's just not how this is going to work," Geoff began, yanking Gavin off the floor. "You happen to be stuck on a boat, in handcuffs I might add, with me and my crew." Gavin resisted as the other dragged him towards the bed on the opposite end of the room. He let out a yelp when Geoff threw him roughly onto it, landing on his back.

"Now, you can either do what I say, stay in here, and be my personal little bitch, or I can throw you to the crew and let them do whatever the fuck they want. All two hundred and fifty of them. What's it gonna be, pretty boy?" He wrapped a hand tightly around Gavin's throat.

Gavin squirmed and paled. He definitely did not want to be at the mercy of an entire crew of sailors. "W... Whatever you say, sir." He mumbled, feeling his face redden. The hand on his throat moves to his hair, raking through it.

"Good boy. That's what I thought."

Geoff's free hand trailed down Gavin's abdomen and stopped just above the waistband of his jeans. Gavin squirmed again.

"Please, stop, sir _please_ ," he pleaded with the man. Geoff scowled and rummaged around in a chest for something. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Gavin and pinning his cuffed arms behind him.

"Now, that's not a turn on at all," he murmured. Before Gavin had time to retort, a thick cloth was shoved into his mouth and a bandanna was tied tightly around it. He yelped through the gag and shook his head, trying to loosen it. It wasn't much use, the scarf was knotted tightly and it was between his lips, holding the cloth in his mouth. Geoff scooted downwards and returned his hand to Gavin's jeans, popping a button open with one hand. Gavin whined, and jerked in surprised when one of the officers threw the cabin's door open, panting. Geoff stared at him, annoyed.

"What the hell is it, private?" 

The uniform clad sailor stared in shock at the captain, not even acknowledging Gavin's presence.

"Sir, I... We... A ship is approaching. I think they have plans to board." Geoff stood up.

" _What_?"

After a few more seconds of the officer stammering, there was a grinding noise against the side of the ship, followed by gunfire and shouting. Geoff cursed and loaded a pistol, rushing out of the room. The door was shut behind him, and Gavin was stuck on the bed, with his pants unbuttoned, listening to all sorts of crazy noises. He sat up and edged off the bed, looking around for some kind of hiding spot. He managed to get himself to the floor, and under a table. He wasn't sure what good that was going to do, but it was worth a try.

After a long time, the noise finally died down. He inched out from under the table, and the door swung open. The man that entered the room wasn't Captain Ramsey. He was a larger man, with windswept looking blonde hair. The man was wearing... A... Kilt? Gavin suppressed a snicker at the sight, and froze when the man's cold stare fell on him. 

"Who do we have here? A little prisoner, eh?" 

Gavin tried to say something, but past the gag all that came out was a muffled sound. The man smirked and leaned down, stroking Gavin's face.

"You're awfully nice looking, I might have to steal you." Gavin shook his head and tried to back away, and two more pirates entered the room. The kilted man muttered something to one, and the pirate came towards him, holding a bottle and a rag. Gavin squawked and stumbled backwards, trying to move away. The chains prevented any sort of real movement and he could only struggle as the cloth was pressed over his nose. He caught the man in the kilt smirking as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee Gav's going on an adventure!


	4. He's Not So Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gives Gavin a chance.

Gavin's eyes fluttered open, and he heard a voice when he groaned.

"Hey Michael, he's awake!" Gavin looked around. The cuffs had been replaced by ropes tightly tied around his wrists and ankles, and the gag was still tightly in place. His back was against a wall, and there were bars a few feet in front of him. He seemed to be in a small cell in the corner of a room. There were a few others with open doors, and two other boys came rushing out of theirs to get a look at Gavin.

They were both wearing glasses. The shorter one had curly auburn hair and freckles, and the other had tanned skin and nearly black hair. The paler one spoke.

"Wow, you're a looker aren't you?" They both snickered, and Gavin felt uncomfortable. "I'm Michael, and this is Ray. And in case you're wondering, the crazy guy in the skirt is Captain Ryan. The crew calls him the Mad King behind his back, and he's like lord of the pirates or something." 

Gavin just stared, not really able to respond. Ray nodded.

"Yeah. He enjoys taking prisoners. My best advice to you? Just do whatever the hell he says and you won't end up in the brig. Not a good place, my friend."

Both of them were silent for a few moments, and there was the sound of a key turning in a lock. Michael and Ray looked up as Ryan entered the room. He ran a hand through Michael's hair, and used his free hand to stroke Ray's face. Both of them seemed to lean into the touch. Gavin felt like there was something seriously wrong with them. If they had been kidnapped too, why were they acting like that towards their captor? Ryan smirked and tapped the bars of the cage with his knuckles.

"So I see he's awake," he observed. Ray nodded.

"Yes sir, since just a minute ago," Ray responded. Ryan waved a hand and unlocked the door to Gavin's little cell. The two others understood the gesture and shuffled off to the other side of the room, involving themselves in a game of cards. Michael exchanged glances with Ray and they both watched Gavin out of the corner of their eyes. Gavin shrank back from Ryan, who was now towering over him. Gavin noticed the man was holding his wallet, flicking through it.

"Gavin Free, is it?" He studied Gavin's ID. "Oh, England? That sure is interesting. Now what were you doing on a Navy ship, hmm?" He inspected a photo and snorted. "This your boyfriend? What, you just dipped out and headed for another country?" Ryan looked down at him, as if expecting a response. Gavin slowly nodded.

"And that didn't go very well, did it?" 

He shook his head, looking downward. Ryan knelt down and untied Gavin's gag, allowing him to spit out the cloth in his mouth, and then quickly covered it with a heavy hand.

"Now pay attention, kid. Right now you've got two choices. You listening?"

Gavin's eyes went wide and he nodded, squirming a bit.

"One, I brig you. Throw you in a cage and let you live out the rest of your life there, barely hanging on. Or two. You can be a good boy and serve me for a few years, and _maybe_ I'll let you go someday. You can pick." He gently let his hand up, and Gavin cleared his throat.

"Uh, two, I think... Sir," he added, hoping that would help. Ryan smiled and stood up, tousling Gavin's hair.

"Good. Dinner's in a few hours, so get yourself cleaned up." He turned to leave, and whistled, making Ray and Michael look up sharply. 

"Take care of him, boys." 

They responded quickly with "Yes sir!" and Ryan was gone, locking the door behind him. After a pause, Gavin looked up.

"Ah, so, is anyone going to untie me?" 

The other two shrugged and headed over to Gavin's now-open door. "Well, he didn't say we couldn't," Michael said. Ray nodded and leaned down, working at the knots around Gavin's wrists. In a few minutes he was free of the bindings, flexing his fingers and rubbing at his wrists.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "I'm sure you heard, but I'm Gavin." He extended a hand out. They both shook it like it was just any old normal meeting. Ray shifted from foot to foot. 

"Nice accent. Wanna play cards?" Gavin nodded and sat down at the table, still dumbfounded at his situation. As they were playing, Ray and Michael explained some basic rules of the ship to him.

"So, we can't really leave this room much, in case you haven't noticed. There's a functioning bathroom in here though, so it's not super bad. When we do leave, it's with a guard and a few chains. Pretty worth it, to get some fresh air," Ray explained. Gavin held his tongue, nodding and re-dealing the cards.

"Oh and, the entire crew is higher up than us," Michael chimed in. "so you've pretty much gotta do whatever they say. Usually it's harmless help with work, or some shit like that, but some of them can get... Creative." Gavin didn't even have to ask to know what he meant. Gavin's curiosity gnawed at him, and he looked up.

"How did you guys end up here?" he asked. Michael laughed.

"Mine's kinda dumb. I was on a shitty little cruise ship. It sank, I got in a lifeboat, few hours later I got picked up by pirates. Not really that interesting."

Ray nodded. "I was visiting some family in Puerto Rico, and on my way back to the US this bigass ship pulls up next to the little transport boat I was on. Stole some equipment, and also me. How about you, Gav? How'd you come to sail the seas with us?" 

Gavin laughed a bit, the first time he really smiled at all during the entire ordeal. 

"Well, I was trying to get away from my boyfriend. He's become pretty cross lately, and I thought getting as far away as possible would be a good idea. I hopped what I thought was a cargo ship going to America, and it ended up being a Navy ship. They boarded and found me chained up in Captain Ramsey's quarters." 

The others laughed, and he sort of chuckled with them. Michael wiped his eyes.

"So you were taken prisoner, from the person that took you prisoner?" 

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, a bit silly isn't it?"

They continued playing cards and bullshitting until it was close to dinner time. 

Gavin was comfortable, and this seemed way better than being molested by a Navy captain.


	5. A Bit of Stockholm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written! My fiancé accidentally broke my laptop screen, and I had to finish this on a iPad we got for Christmas.

A guard came by and fastened hand and ankle cuffs on the three boys. Gavin wasn't really comfortable with it, but the other two seemed used to the things. At least his hands were in front of him. The guard escorted them down the ship into a large sitting room, where food was being passed out. They were seated at a table with the Captain, and no one said a word to them. Ryan scooted Gavin and Michael closer to him, because they were on either side of him, and slung an arm around each one. Gavin did his best not to squirm, and plates of food were put in front of the four of them.

Gavin looked down, expecting some sort of poor excuse for food, but was met with what looked like an actual hot meal. He looked down the table, and Michael and Ray had the same nice looking meals. They were sitting straight up, looking at Ryan and waiting. Gavin figured he'd follow suit, and was thankful he did when Ryan waited a minute to give them permission to eat. Gavin also copied their thank you's to the captain before digging into his food. He hadn't eaten in at least a day or two, he had no idea how long he was on the Navy ship. 

Ryan recounted some stories of recent raids to the three, who were listening intently as they ate. Gavin began to relax, and even found himself slightly comforted by the pirate's arm around his shoulder. After a while, Ryan stopped himself and turned to Ray and Michael. 

"So, are you two getting along well with your new friend?" he asked, taking a big drink of what smelled like rum. The other two nodded, and Michael spoke up.

"It's great, finally have someone besides this asshole to talk to," he joked. Ray responded with a "Hey!", and they all laughed. When it came time to go back to their room, a guard arrived to escort the three. They were talking amongst each other and joking, but the guard didn't seem entertained by it. When they got inside, the guard removed Ray's cuffs first, followed by Michael, and stopped on Gavin. He grabbed Gavin by the arm and began to drag him back towards the door. Gavin squawked in protest as he was led back out onto the deck. 

"Wha- Where are we going?" He demanded. The guard slapped him hard across the face. "Just shut the fuck up." Gavin closed his mouth and was dragged all the way into a large room with six bunk beds. He was thrown onto an empty bed, and began panicking. Ray had told him earlier that the guards weren't allowed to have sex with any of them, and as the man rummaged around in a chest he figured there were different plans. A ball gag was fitted into his mouth and buckled tightly, and then the guard produced a tapered object that made Gavin pale.

\---

The captain came to check on the three boys after dinner, holding a black box in his hand. When he opened the door, he was met by only two of his little treasures. They both looked extremely worried. Ryan beckoned them both to him, and the boys rested on their knees in front of the captain. Ryan ran a hand through Ray's hair.

"Where's Gavin?" He inquired. Michael was the first to speak.

"Uh, the guard sir. He took him off somewhere. Gavin asked where, and he struck him. That's all we saw," he added at the end, feeling uneasy. Ryan nodded. He set the box down on a nearby table, and shot a look to Michael and Ray.

"I'll be back. Don't open that, and stay in this room. If you two behave," he stepped towards Michael, running a gentle hand down the other's cheek. "I'll reward you." 

The younger boys nodded and Ryan left the room without locking the door. Michael and Ryan stared at the box, then just sat down by Ray's cell and talked about what might be happening to Gavin and if their new friend was okay.

\---

Gavin squeaked when he felt the intruding object press inside of him. He squirmed in protest, and it buzzed to life. He jumped and rolled his hips, trying to get away from the vibrations but only pushing it deeper inside of him. He was definitely not okay with this. The guard pinned Gavin's chained wrists above his head.

"Yeah, you enjoying yourself, you little slu--" He cut off mid sentence and stared at the doorway. Gavin turned his head, still squirming against the vibrator. Ryan was looming in the doorway to the room, and he looked furious. The guard quickly stood up and shoved his hand in his pocket, stopping the vibrations and allowing Gavin to relax a little.

"U-uh, sir, I was just-" Ryan interrupted the man, grabbing him by his shirt. 

"Get the fuck out. I ought to throw you under this fucking boat. If I see you near any of my boys again, I swear to god I'll make you wish you were dead." The guard nodded and rushed out of the room. His dark tone and countenance sent a chill down Gavin's spine. The captain quickly softened, and sat on the corner of the bed. He reached out towards Gavin, not saying a word. Gavin took the hint and crawled towards the pirate, settling his head in the man's lap. Ryan unbuckled the gag from Gavin's mouth and slowly slid the little plug out, working with gentle hands. When he was finished, he helped Gavin pull his jeans back on and tugged him back into his lap stroking his hair. Gavin was oddly calmed by the gesture, and allowed himself to relax into the other man.

After a few minutes of comforting, Ryan scooped him up and began carrying him back to his room. Gavin was relieved, but wasn't sure if he would be punished for what the guard did.

"Uh sir, I didn't... He just..." Ryan shushed him. 

"I know, dear. I know none of my boys would do something like that behind my back. You're all right. My little treasure," he cooed into the brit's hair, opening the door. Ray and Michael jumped to their feet, looking at Gavin. Ryan set Gavin down on his bed and pulled a blanket over him.

"He's all right, but if something like that happens again," Ryan spoke sternly, "One, or all of you come get me." The three of them nodded, and Ryan left the little cell, coming back a moment later with the black box.

"Brought you boys a little present," he said to them. He winked at Gavin and quickly left the room, leaving the boys to lean over the box together.


	6. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WORKING A LOT AND ALSO I GOT A PS4 SO I'VE BEEN BUSY. WHOOPS.

Gavin, Michael, and Ray all stared at the box for a few minutes before someone finally spoke. 

"So... Should we open it?" Michael asked, scratching the back of his neck. Ray nodded and reached for the lid, opening it slowly. Three handmade looking leather collars sat on a soft cloth. All three were a dark green, and nearly identical. Shiny rings hung from the fronts, and jingled softly when Gavin picked one up. He swallowed. 

"Do... Do we put them on?" He wondered, turning it over in his hands. It was nice. They all knew the answer to that question, and a note left by Ryan instructing that they wouldn't be allowed to remove them once they put them on confirmed that even further. 

Michael put his on first, feeling the soft leather slide easily around his neck. He was followed by Ray, and they both turned to Gavin. Gavin looked unsure off whether he really wanted to put this thing on, but felt like it wasn't actually much of a choice. Ray leaned forward, placing a hand on the Brit's arm. 

"Want us to do it for you?" Gavin nodded. He wasn't quite willing to identify himself as some stranger's personal toy quite yet, although he didn't see any other options besides jumping off the ship. Which wasn't an option, really. Michael's fingers brushed the back of Gavin's neck as he fastened the strip of leather by the small buckle in back. It felt heavy on Gavin's neck, a reminder of his captivity. He sighed and leaned against the wall of his little room. He was pretty sure collars weren't the only thing the Captain had in store for them, and when he woke up the next morning he was right. 

Gavin woke up in a sitting position, and immediately noticed something was off. His wrists were cuffed behind his back once again, but there was more. Not only was he tightly gagged, but a thick chain led from the ring on his collar to the wall. When he turned his head, he saw that Ray and Michael were already awake and set up the same way. 

The sound of Ryan's boots came near the door, and it swung open. He strode in, examining each struggling prisoner carefully before stopping at Ray's cell and opening the door. Ray was led out and forced to his knees in between the other two boys' cells. Ryan tugged at Ray's hair and spoke. 

"Today, I'm going to start training each one of you." He tightened his grip on Ray's hair enough to hurt, and gave them a serious look. "You'll stay like this until I finish with all three of you. So I suggest cooperation."

He didn't give them a chance to respond, not that they could, before he tugged on the chain attached to Ray's collar and dragged the helpless Puerto Rican out the door and out of sight. 

Gavin squirmed against the chains, groaning loudly. He wasn't really looking to spend his whole day gagged and attached to a wall, but once again he had zero choice. He started tugging harder, trying to at least get off the wall. After a few minutes they both heard Ray yelping from a room close by. Michael looked worried, and Gavin strained harder. He just wanted to get the hell out of that cell somehow. Before the captain got to him, and did god fucking knows what. 

For the next few hours, the only sounds that were heard were Ray's screams and Gavin's grunts of protest as he tried his damnedest to break out of confinement. 

Eventually, the door swung open and Ryan came back in, dragging a tired looking Ray behind him. His face was bruised, and his hair looked damp, but that was all Gavin could see before Ray was chained back up in his cell. Michael whimpered as the man stood in front of his door, grinning. 

"One down," he muttered as he opened the door and started tugging Michael away. 

Gavin wasn't looking forward to when Ryan got to him. After a few more minutes of futile struggling, a scream followed by a loud banging sound terrified both of the boys. Gavin had to get the hell out of there.


End file.
